One Last Time
by dizzyturtle
Summary: Beckendorf is about to go find Percy at the start of TLO, but he's got one last person he's got to say goodbye to. Written for the Percy Jackson ship weeks.


**A/N: Hey Readers :D this is my second story for true Percy Jackson ship weeks. the stories set right at the start of TLO before Beckendorf leaves to meet Percy.**

**Read and Review please :), I really appreciate the feedback, it helps me become a better writer.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan still hasn't given me the rights to PJO so it's still his. **

I sat on my cabin bed fingering the gold locket between my fingers. The cabin was empty, they must of all been in the forges or the various workshops our cabin has managed to set up. I looked down at my fingers and saw the chain again. Hours and hours of designing went into making sure it was perfect. Making it, psh, that was child's play, but designing something just as beautiful as my girlfriend is a whole different issue.

I'm not even used to calling her that yet. Silena Beauergard, head of the Aphrodite cabin, my girlfriend. It's been months and I'm still struggling to get it to sink in. She still takes my breath away just like she did when I saw her on her first day at camp.

-flashback time-

"Oh Hi, I'm Silena and um I need some help getting this up into my cabin, could you help." Gods she was stunning. Prettier than any other girl I'd ever seen.

"Hellooooooo anyone home" she's madly waving her hand in front of my face. Oh shoot, she caught me staring.

"Sorry, you're just really pretty. And of course I'll help" Oh gods. Did I really just say that out loud. She's going to think I'm creepy. Did I just blow my chance?I see her face break out into a huge smile and the tiniest blush creeps out onto her face. Oh good. She hasn't taken the pretty think badly. I pick up her bags and follow her to the Aphrodite cabin. Makes sense, daughter of beauty, that was pretty obvious to me.

We reached to the front of the cabin and I carried her bags inside. I'd never been inside the Aphrodite cabin and now I know why. The girls half of the cabin was doused in perfume and makeup and pink. ALOT of pink. Silena didn't look too impressed by the pink explosion. She didn't seem like the stereotypical Aphrodite girl. She was different, I could tell. I walked back to the door and she followed.

"Sorry I don't think I caught your name."

"Charles, Charles Beckendorf. But everyone here just calls me Beckendorf"

"We'll I'm going to be different, I'm gonna call you Charlie" she says with a giggle. She then puts her arms around me and encases me in a giant bear hug.

"Thanks Charlie!" She says and pulls back.

"Anytime" and as I'm walking back she stops me.

"You know I only asked for your help because I thought you were cute. Oh gods that's embarrassing" A huge blush creeps out on her face and she covers her face with her hands in absolute embarrassment. I couldn't help but start laughing and she joins in. We finally manage to compose myself and look at her.

"See you around Silena. Call me if you've got anymore bags you need me to carry." She giggles once again. Gods she's adorable.

"You bet I will Charlie" and she winks at me before turning back into her new home.

-end of flashback-

Percy and I have organised our own plan to bring down the princess armodea and destroy the Titan headquarter ship thing by blowing it up. I've prepared a bunch of explosives and Greek fire and they're sitting in a case ready to go. Black jack is meeting me just outside the stables in 15 minutes. He and I will fly to pick Percy up and then head off to put the plan into action. The necklace for Silena was a good luck charm of sorts and something for her to remember me just incase something goes wrong. But it's all been planned out and I doubt anything will.

"Crap" I look at my watch. 10 minutes till I've got to meet Blackjack . I run over to the Aphrodite cabin.

- - - -page break- - - - -

I can see Silena sitting outside on the porch with a book. She looks so peaceful. She's so into her book she doesn't notice me coming up from behind her. I stick my hands over her eyes so she can't see who I am.

"Guessss who?" She's trying to pull my hands away from her face.

"I don't know. Maybe Charlie" says with a smirk and I take my hands off her.

"You must of seen. That's not fair" and fake a little pout. She smiles and gives me a soft peck on the lips.

"Oh Charlie. So what's up?" Silena knew all about the plan. She wasn't too excited about it but she knew I had to. She knew I had to try and end this and help Percy.

"Blackjacks taking me to Percy soon. I wanted to say goodbye before I headed off." Her smile immediately fades and she's filled with despair.

"No babe. Don't do this. It's hard enough I've got to go and do this. I don't need to see you upset." A tear slowly falls down her face. I hate having to do this. It breaks my heart.

"Look at me." She turns her head away from me. "Silena, babe, look at me" She slowly turns to face me. "Incase anything happens, I've made you this." I open the clasp, put it around her neck and fasten it. "Remember me when you wear this. Remember that I'm always there for you and I've always got your back. Remember that you're absolutely perfect, in every single way. And most of all remember that I love you. No matter what. Where ever I am and wherever you are." She looks at me, with those beautiful eyes and kisses me.

The world seems to stop for a few seconds. We're both about to break down and all we want is to be able to stay with each other. We're kissing each other with all the emotion and all the love we have left. I pull her closer and hold her. All I want is to stay. To stay here with her. She's the other half of me and I'm not the same without her.

We both pull away. I look at my watch. It's time. Silena picks up on my expression and she too knows it's time. I lean down and brush the long strand of her hair on her face behind her ear. I lift her chin up gently, lean down and place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you" There's a long pause before she's able to compose herself long enough to respond.

"I'll always love you Charlie. Always." I take another look at her, make my way down the steps and head to the stables. I take one last glance at her. She's opening the locket. I see the tiniest of smiles creep on her face.

In the locket, I'd placed her favourite picture of us. One of my friends had taken a picture of us just after we'd gotten together. My arm's around her shoulder and she's laughing harder than ever. She looks absolutely blissful, like she doesn't have a care in the world to worry about. I look the same way. It's my favourite picture too. That's why I've got a copy in my pocket as my own good luck charm. To remind me that she's always with me and that if I've got her, I'll be fine. I've got something to fight for and to come home too.

And I know deep down she understands. Even if I don't come back, she'll know that I tried my hardest to and that my sacrifice was for the better good of everyone.

Blackjack's waiting patiently near the stables. I hop onto his back, sling the bag of explosives over my back and reach my hand into my front pocket, making sure the picture's still there.

"Okay buddy, we're ready to go. Take me to Percy." And I look at the camp as blackjack rises over it, one last time.


End file.
